Shot Down
by hoagie
Summary: A lady killer tries his luck with Mandy; it doesn't end well. One shot with some BillyxMandy in it.


First some clarification, the character I made up named Jack is just a normal human being. The name Jack was just a placeholder for the rough draft that I ended up liking. He is not Jack o'lantern from the Halloween episode. Also I envisioned that Billy and Mandy were in their late teens or early twenties in this, so Jack isn't hitting on a ten year old girl.

* * *

><p>He was the type of guy other men wished they could be, the type of guy smart women knew they should hate but couldn't help but like anyway. Jack was a lady killer; every bit as good looking as he was charming. Pursuing women was more than a mere pastime to jack, it was a passion. More than the end result he found that he enjoyed the chase, the more a woman resisted, the more he tried to win her favor.<p>

Like a shark he patrolled areas his prey were likely to be, today the decrepit Endsville book store fit the bill. A target presented its self in an unlikely place; a woman in the history book section was strange, especially books detailing war, but that's where he found her, absorbed in a book about the battle of Berlin. Jack looked his target over, a blonde with flawless pale skin. She had a stern look even while just reading. He knew the type just by looking at her. She was an ice queen, cold and nearly emotionless. It wasn't enough just to be cute to get her attention, he'd have to prove he had a brain in his skull as well. Jack smiled, that had never been a problem before.

Jack strolled confidently up to the book shelf placing him a couple of feet to the right of the blonde. Feigning interest in the books in front of him, jack pondered over how to best break the ice.

Her face still buried in the book the blonde commented to herself. "If only I had such fanatical soldiers." Her voice was soft and cold, nearly empty of any emotion.

Jack turned to face her. "I see you're interested in world domination."

Closing the book in her hands the blonde put it back on shelf before she looked up at jack. "Not interested." She said in the same emotionless tone.

Jack could only blurt out "what?" in surprise.

"I know what you are trying to do and I'm not interested."

Regaining his composure Jack asked "Oh and whys that?"

"I all ready have an idiot male that does my bidding. I don't need another one."

Jack let out a small chuckle before he asked "Is that your way of telling me you all ready have a boyfriend?"

The girl's eyes grew wide in shock but slowly closed into a stare of contempt. Her voice now tinged with anger she spoke. "I guess that one way of putting it."

"Well I can assure you that whatever this guy is to you, I'm better." Said Jack confidently.

Her voice back to its neutral tone the blonde responded. "Is that so? Well I'll let you prove it then."

"Alright" Jack said willing t play along.

The girl turned around apparently looking for someone. "Hey, Billy get over here!" she shouted.

"Coming, Mandy" a preposterously happy voice called back.

Jack and Mandy stood in an awkward silence as they waited for Billy. He arrived wearing a baseball cap, a blue and white striped shirt and jeans with a comic book in his hand; he had to have the biggest nose Jack had ever seen.

"Hi, Mandy!" Billy shouted even though he was only a couple of feet from her.

"Billy, I'm going to conduct an experiment so you need to stand still." Jack noticed there was something to the way she said his name it wasn't as dry and emotionless as the rest of her words.

"Okay, Mandy." was Billy's response.

Mandy formed her right hand into a fist and threw a punch at Billy's face crushing his nose and giving him a black eye in one strike. With his nose bleeding profusely Billy shouted "thanks Mandy!"

"My, pleasure Billy"

Mandy turned to face Jack, her right hand still a fist. "Now it's your turn."

After bearing witness to what Mandy did to Billy in one shot, Jack began to protest. "Hold on a sec, I don't see the point in."

Mandy's fist met Jack's torso sending him flying back into a book shelf that toppled over along with him. Fighting through an incredible amount of pain, Jack managed to stay conscious and sit up. Mandy was standing over him, while looking down on Jack, she spoke.

"Pathetic, how can you replace Billy when you can't stand up to the lightest abuse?" Turning her back to Jack, Mandy spoke again. "Come on Billy, let's get out of here."

Still sitting and just trying to catch his breath, Jack watched Mandy grab Billy's free hand and lead him out of the bookstore; in his other hand Billy still had the comic book from before. A female employee of the book store called out "Are you going to pay for that?" only to have Mandy turn round and stare daggers at her. The woman crumbled under Mandy's spiteful stare and mumbled "um never mind" With that Mandy turned back around and left the book store hand in hand with Billy.


End file.
